A Risk Worth Taking
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: Both of them never had a real shot at love. They've both been beaten down and can no longer stand alone. But when they meet again maybe they can help each other gain the one they lost, or maybe something will bloom. PolHung I suck at summaries read please
1. Broken

Pandas: Sooo this is my first APH sotry and hopefully also the dirst story I finish. If any one reads my other stories I do plan on continuing them… eventually. Anyways I hope you enjoy. This is a PolGry fic with sides of PruAus and RusLiet. Minor LietPol, RusPol, PruHung, and AusHung moments. Please enjoy! It might be rated higher later in the story!

Disclaimer: I never have, nor probably ever will own Axis Powers Hetalia : (

Chapter One

His words were bitter. Perhaps almost as bitter and icy as the harsh winters in Russia. But much like the winter, that bitter stab that seemed to plunge into skin, always subsided into nothing more than a numb throb throuh out her body. But when did things change? The question almost brought a bout of harsh laughter that bubbled in her throat. Change? Who was she fooling? He had been cruel from the beginning of this fraud of a relationship.

Wast it even a relationship? Did he even care about her? In the eyes of her peers of course he did. He had an appearance to keep up with after all. But behind that lovely façade of beautiful and soft piano music and calmness? The façade that had so many fooled to what was really behind that mask of music? The true monster?

She didn't know when it started to happen. Not in the very beginning. But even then his words were harsh, not only to her but to others in the house like poor little, sweet and defensless Ita. His glares always seemed to cut right througb her. So she would try harder to please him in anway she could. A very pointless task when she looked back on it. It didn't what she did, whether it be fighting against that jerk Prussia (or anyone else) or doing her best to keep up with making HIS house look nice.

She didn't even love him yet she tried so hard! For what? What was she even trying to get at? Apparently nothing. When she entered the marriage with him she hoped things would have changed. And her hope was finally answered. But sometimes answers are not the real solution to the problem. Sometimes that change that you wanted so badly, would only change into the worse.

Harsh blows of words soon turned into more powerful blows to her stomach and head. Nights turn into blood bath, while the next day would turn into an awkward silence. Only instead of the feelings she needed, there would be no remorse or apology in the air or in his words to her. Nothing to comfort her that it wouldn't happen again even if she did know it would.

She dealt with it for so long that she could barely recall in her memories the days where she would run around in pants and comfy clothes as one of the roughest boys around. Where she would not only fight but she would conquer and defeat as well. Those days were she could truly recall herself being a happy person and not a shell. Where had those days disappeared and gone off too? Somewhere far, far away into the deep depths of her memory where they would be preserved to comfort her and soothe her when the onsought of blows were bestowed upon her.

But who was this broken and beated girl? Who was she? She was Hungary, one of the most beautiful countries around. But there was more. Not only was she beautiful but she was so kind hearted and forgiving, she had sayed with Austria for so long after all, and she was brave and strong even when she didn't think she was. Hungary was truly one of a kind.

But only a few people could truly see through Austria's true anture when it came to control and of course Hungary. Sweet North Italy was the first to know of such abuse. How could he not know when he grew up under the same roof as the girl witnessing and at some points being a target himself to those harsh words. But both she and Italy knew there was nothing either of them knew without Austria going to hurt Italy. And before his disappearance, Holy Roman Empire would always do his best to protect the girl from the country in his group. Though sometimes it seemed to useless to. Holy Roman Empire was often out fighting battles and not home enough, and he was often distracted with young Italy when he was. Finally shy, little Liechtenstein had discovered the bruises on Hungary's body. But she was quickly sworn to secrecy bu the older country.

The last thing Hungary wanted was the little nation who couldn't even stand on her own to get involved in such dark and bloody affairs. And even possibly worse bringing Switzerland into the situation as well. Switzerland and Austria already had such a strained relationship as it was. Hungary doubted that honest and diligent Switzerland would stand for such behavior from his ex-best friend.

So Hungary was left alone to carry this burden of Austria's hidden brutality. And here she was now, nothing more than a broken shell of who she once was. A shell of the form glorified Austria. Thinking this way could only bring tears to the corner of her eyes. The thought always brought such tears to her eyes, but never before had she let them leak out and show a sign of weakness. She always managed to keep them where they belong, in her eyes. But a moment more of thought and her heart cracked. Those crystal tears she kept hidden slide down her porcelain skin cheeks and fell down landing on her bed. And there she would lay staring at the cielingBoth her face and sheets wet with salty water. All she could not think about was how angry Austria would be. What kind of punishment would she receive? All for simply "soiling" her bed covers with tears. A moment later she realized she didn't care. He would find a different way to hurting her anways. She just didn't care. Hungary was broken.

Pandas: Well I hoped you like : ) make sure to review! Also im sorry how short the chapters are. Until next time 3


	2. Loneliness

Pandas: Hey everyone! I would like to give a BIG thanks Kamster for reviewing. You rock. And another thanks to all who read and favored the story or whatever,

Disclaimer: Once again I do not in anyway own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Hungary was not the only country to have went to bed early. Poland was currently buried under a manmade nest of blankets he made on his bed attempting to get over his own wave of conflicting tears from the events that had played out earlier that day. Lithuania had hurt him once again. Of course Poland knew that his dear friend Lithuania, his Liet, would not knowingly or purposely do this. Poland doubted Lithuania knew what extent, if any, of the pain and turmoil he was bringing the blonde nation.

And how could he ever know when Poland never said a word to the already distressed country. How could he tell that Lithuania was slowly killing him with small but deep stabs to the chest every time he did _this._ Poland knew the answer without even thinking about it. He could do that to Lithuania even if he wanted to.

Poland loved Lithuania. He always would. But his dear Liet? No love was ever returned or even acknowledge in the slightest. Lithuania was already head over heels for another. But not just any other person in the world, no, but with the one person that Poland hated without a doubt. Russia. That damn _Rosja_. Why? Why did Liet choose _Rosja_ over him? It was a concept that Poland found so hard to wrap his mind around, so hard to comprehend and accept.

Despite this fact, Poland knew their relationship pattern so well by now, it made him sick to think or actually go through another round of it again. Liet would be happy for a while. Happier than Poland had ever known him to be. He has had some of his happiest moments with _Rosja_, something Poland couldn't deny very well. But with _Rosja_ good things did not ast long. No, Lithuania would do something stupid or like that once in a while. A something that most couples wouldn't even bother to notice or even think about. But _Rosja_? No he would get angry with Lithuania for a the smallest thing. Then the part that really made Poland's blood boil was that fucking _Rosja_ would beat Lithuania. Beat him until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp and Liet would leave.

And where would Lithuania go to? He would always end up at Poland's house. And Poland who loved Lithuania more than anything in the world would take in the bloody nation and fix him up. For one small moment, he would almost feel Lithuania love him back. But almost was never enough, almost was even existent. Which leads us to the next part.

"Liest why do you stay with him? He's like just going to totally beat you up again like he did for you. You're way to good for him Liet, and like, it won't get better." The Pole tried reasoning with the Lithuania, pushing him gently away from _Rosja_ with words as he wrapped and cleaned the wounds to the other.

Liet could only let out a small sigh. "But Po, he needs me. He's been broken in the past and now he's learning to love. I can't abandon him case things get rough." He explained quietly

Poland thoughts started to turn sour at the words. '_He needs you? What about me Liet? I need you with me, don't I matter anymore to you?_' His lips pursed out into a pout but Lithuania took no notice to it.

It was just mind-boggling how their relationship worked. And the worst part had yet to come. As Poland finished wrapping the wounds and bringing out some warm soup for Lithuania to fill his stomach with, as though planned, there was a fot knock on the door. Poland stiffened at the bang, knowing very well who exactly was on the other side of the door. Both he and Lithuania knew. A growing sense of dread filled in his stomach as he headed towards the door.

Not to his surprise at all was a tall man with pale wheat blonde hair and a docile smile. He stood at the door a large bouquet of sunflowers in hand with eyes peering down at Feliks in a pleasant man. Poland held back a cringe as he looked right into those purple-violet orbs. And like always those eyes just seem to mock him,

"Oh privet little Feliks. You are doing well, da?" A thick Russian accented voice question. But Poland knew that the seemingly kind question was just an act for Lithuania. "I've come to pick my little Liet. He is here, da?"

Poland held back a scoffing noise. _'"His" little Liet?'_ Bitch please! Russia wouldn't even be calling him Liet if Poland hadn't thought of that cute little nick name direst. Russia was always stealing from Poland after all. First he had stolen Moscow back, though even Poland had to admit, that was his to take back in the beginning of things. But soon that stupid _Rosja _got greedt. He stole his best friend Lithuania along with all of his other old Baltic friends; Estonia and Latvia. Then he stole Liet's nickname, a name only Poland had once been allowed to call him. And with this final blow, _Rosja_ took Lithuania's love all for him.

Poland forced a smile. "Of course _Rosja._ Liet is just like totally cleaning up his wounds and like getting some much needed rest. I'm totally sure you heard about his super cereal accident, right?" Green eyes clashed again violet ones at the sarcastic comment. While they both knew the real reason for Lithuania's injuries at conferences Lithuania merely passed himself off to be clumsy.

"Yes well, Liet will be much safer at my house with me, da?" The tall man smiled down cruelly at the shorter of the two. "I will take care of him and make sure he is safe until he is fully healed."

Poland only frowned before retrieving Lithuania. "Remember Liet, you can like always come here if you're in trouble. I'm totally there for you." Poland reminded his brunette friend before he planted a small cheek on the brunette.

Russia watched the scene with cold eyes. As soon as Lithuania is returned to the Russian man's side the larger of the two, swept the smaller brunette in an embrace and brutally kissed him both fiercely and passionately. All of this happening before Poland. Russia pulled away leaving Lithuania breathless. "_Dasvidania_ Feliks." The Russian replied leaving wit his lover at this side.

Poland stood there alone in the door way watching the retreating figures. "Please be safe Liet." But his whisper would only fall to death ears. Poland had never felt such loneliness in his heart and all he wanted to do was disappear. So he did the next best thing, nested himself in his bed. His heart though continued to ache with loneliness.

Pandas: So this chapter is a little longer : ) but I like Poland a little more. Next update coming soon!

Remember to review please. I would love to know what you think.


End file.
